Fat Fat Hairy Rat Go Home And Wash Your Hairy Back
by sanasuki
Summary: Its about GetBackers Vs FushigiYuugi(i hope u all enjoy this hilarious and action type fanfiction of GetBackers and no youi involved)


THE GETBACKERS

The HONKY TONX as usual was empty only POAL the owner of HONKY TONX coffee shop was busy trying to solve a game of cross words and the cherful,teenage waitress NATSUMI who was busy making coffee and looking at the two young men who where bussy eating a pizza.Who never pay their tabs and trying to make a new excuse that why they couldnt pay their tabs.Then suddenly a spicky brunet hair with velvet colour eyes wairing perple glasses whoes name was BAN said "HEY!!! STOP THAT!!!..."to GINJI who had blond hair,blue eyes,a cherful soul said "COMEON BAN CHAN PLZZZ ..."then BAN said "NO WAY!!!" and with this childish fight POAL got angry and frustrated said "what in heavens name is going on with you too?"then NATSUMI said "well they are having a fight over who gets the last slice of pizza?"and then suddenly the door open and their he was.. he came inside and said "again with the pizza thing!" BAN got even more angry when he saw him and said "what the hell are you doing here monky boy?!!!" SHIDO the beast master who could control his animal friend with only one whistle said"wHATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"and then BAN said"YA MONKYBOY !!YOU ARE A MONKY BOY!!!......"and POAL 'not again' he thought.

GINJI tried to stop them and stept in the middle of BAN and SHIDO who were going to start a fight inside a coffee shop and then he said "come on please dont fight !!!"and then BAN said "why are you even here monkyboy?!!"SHIDO said "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"then POAL came in the middle and said "please calmdown you too.Can't you see we have a costumer here."It was HIMIKO aka POISON LADY she had a tomboy hair cut and a little red colour tatoo star down on her left eye and their was two girls with her.One of the girl had short black hair which looked very stylish and was wairing perple rectangular sun glasses,a blue jacket and a matching jeans and she had a laptop bag and wairing running shoes both the bag and the shoes match't with her perple glasses who said with a cool look "Hi! Im SHINJI!" and then GINJI said to BAN in whisper "look ban she almost looks like you wairing those glasses"the other girl said"And Im EMINA"who's hair was till her shoulders which was coloured blond mixed with a little bit of pink and was wairing light blue jean jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans and wairing running shoes.Both the girls didnt look ordenary girls.

Their was silence for five mins and then BAN said "why are they here?"and HIMIKO said "they got lost and I saw them and asked and they said they wanted to go to HONKY TONX and I gave them a lift on my bike."BAN said "Okay.. you girls dont look like you are from SHINJOKU.Am I right?"Then SHINJI said "yes, we are'nt from here my friend EMINA is from INDIA and Im from AMERICA.We came here to meet a friend of ours.Who's name is MADOKA.I think u know her."Then SHIDO came in the middle and said"Yah! MADOKA told me to pick you girls up to MADOKA's mantion.She could'n come by herself because she's bussy with her recytle."EMINA said "hows MADOKA? and who are you?" SHODO said "she's fine and Im.."SHINJI stop't suddenly and said with a big grien"YOU ARE HER FEANCE ARE'NT YOU"  
By hearing this every one was somehow shock't .HEVN who was drinking her coffee was surprised to hear this that she spit her coffee.HEMIKO too was kinda shock't and for BAN...when he heard this...he was laughing so loud that everyone thought he kinda lost his brain.Everyone thought that shour they kinda look like they are in love or have feelings like that but feance is kinda...too quick.And for SHIDO well...he kinda faintid by hearing this.After a few mins everyone were back to their own state.And then SHINJI said "Did i said something wrong?"POUL said "We don't know exatly.The only thing is that...Its up to SHIDO to decide."Then suddenly everyone in the cafe thought for a moment that SHIDO and MADOKA getting married and the vision was not quit exatly the normal wedding that everyone these days has.But they thought that SHIDO's friends were only animals and in the wedding dinner party all the animals were having food with the humans and MADOKA's rich well talented family and friends.And the wedding was going mad.Everyone in the wedding were scriming and running here and there.SHIDO was trying to explain his wife"MADOKA" what was happening as you know MADOKA is blind so she count'nt see what was going on her wedding.Every thing was a disastruous except for the stowberry wedding cake but soon the wedding cake went to a person's stomack who was the one and only GINJI saying "Oh WOw the cake was so delusous.Thanks SHIDO!MADOKA! or should I say Mr. and Mrs.FUYUKI!!!!!!!" inupunch 


End file.
